


Alternate Ryokuryuu Confessions

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Post-Akatsuki no Yona Chapter 100, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: A series of JaeYona confessions done differently than my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series, each chapter is a one shot where things could have gone differently if their confession was at a later chapter requests are welcome!





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> where-the-deers-gather asked:  
> Hey you brilliant writer you! I ship the ever living hell out of hakyona but because that anon keeps bothering ya id like ya to do a Drabble on the most recent reunion of hak and yona with Jeaha and yona! You keeping doing you boo!
> 
>  
> 
> Ok! So I went a different direction with this one: Instead of part of my AU start a series of drabbles I’ve been wanting to do which is JaeYona confession happening in different parts of the series compared to the fanic ‘What Do You Think of Me?’ which is Chapter 85, so in other words most bits still happen from the AU except after that point that they got together, more suggestions are welcome! So instead of Yona’s regret of not telling Hak about her feelings we have Jae-ha here so it’s a mix of Chapters 174 and 175 by having that first part of Yona’s regret leading into their reunion, hope you enjoy!  
> Also on a note while Jae-ha didn’t have Hak’s loud love confession he did have that canon bit where he said Yona is dear to him, so instead I’m having there is where she hesitated telling him lol

_‘Why didn’t I say it when I had the chance? Jae-ha… When you told me that I’m dear to you… That made me… Really, really happy…’_  
   
Yona’s eyes were getting too heavy and the smoke was getting worse from the fire. She had heard Gobi near her but at this point passed out, she couldn’t breathe anymore and all she could think of was her regret never telling her Ryokuryuu that she was in love with him when she had the chance… She was sure this was the end.  
   
That’s when there was a loud crash that Yona didn’t hear due to her unconscious state, Jae-ha had just landed from one of his jumps after Algira and Vold told him where they saw her. While he was still wounded he knew he had to get her out of here fast, as soon as he could locate her. “ **YONA!** ” he shouted, then heard little Ao making noises as he rushed around the corner, his eyes narrowed when he saw the priest looming over her, trying to make her call out for the dragons. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” with a swift kick from his dragon leg, Gobi was tossed across the room where he left an imprint on the wall.  
   
“Yona! Yona dear!” Jae-ha shook the redhead a few times, seeing her eyes closed and not moving his mind went into panic, worried he was too late. Seeing those chains still on her feet burned a hatred inside of him, wishing he had kicked Kuelbo’s head straight off earlier.  
   
_“J-Jae-ha…”_  
   
Jae-ha gasped when he heard the small voice coming from the princess in his arms, breathing a sigh of relief that she spoke as he picked her up, rushing to get to another room that wasn’t engulfed in flames as the way he came in was blazing with fire so that wasn’t a safe place to jump out now. Once he could find a decent window he could easily escape with her, so he raced through the inside of the palace, checking on her again. “Yona dear, you’re safe now.”  
   
Yona didn’t respond at first, stirring a bit in his arms. But after a moment she spoke his name again. _“Jae-ha…”_  
   
“Talking in her sleep I guess, calling for big brother in her dreams.” Jae-ha sighed, shaking his head. “It’s alright, let’s just get you to safe-“  
   
_“I love you…”_  
   
Time stopped for the Ryokuryuu right then, his amethyst eyes wide with shock as he didn’t believe his ears. He froze right in place, staring at the unconscious girl in his arms. _“… What..?”_ his heart thumped away in his chest loudly, burning with his desire for Yona that he’d been denying for a while now, thinking that her and Hak would one day get together… But she said his name, didn’t she? Did that mean that when Hak said her heart is stable now that he was the one that she-  
   
Jae-ha didn’t have time to continue that thought, the flames were catching up with him as the fire broke out into other areas of the castle. He had to rush off and find the closest window to jump out of, landing at the other side of the castle. He groaned as his wounds were catching up to him, after all he let Kija beat him up as he refused to fully fight back his dragon brother not to mention the fact he never fully recovered from when they were captured. Also they were still away from Kouka so his body felt terribly heavy, so he didn’t want to risk another jump with Yona and attempted to walk through the castle to get down below.  
   
“Unnn..” Yona stirred some more, coughing as she finally came to. “ _Where…?”_  
   
“Yona dear?” Jae-ha stopped for a moment, smiling that she finally woke up. “Are you alright? We finally got back here to save you. Yoon’s free and all the dragons are here. Kouka’s won against the Tully Tribe.” He immediately informed her, knowing she’d be worried. “Also your tip helped greatly in us winning the battle.”  
   
But Yona was focused on one thing. “J-Jae-ha…? I-it’s really you… I-I did get to see you a-again…” her eyes were watering. “I-I… I wanted to t-tell you that I-“ she started coughing though, due to all the smoke she inhaled.  
   
“Yona dear, take it easy.” Jae-ha set her down for a moment. “You breathed in too much smoke, and yes it’s me.” He smiled as she reached out to touch his cheek as if checking if he were real. “I told you that you worry about us beasts too much… Are you alright?”  
   
Yona nodded, though coughed a bit more. “Everyone is ok..?” she managed to ask.  
   
The Green Dragon nodded. “Yes, we can return home now to Kouka safely. By the way, I apologize for not doing this sooner but…” he immediately smacked down his right foot against her chains, breaking them in half. “I’ll get the shackles off later but I’ve been wanting to do that since that bastard put them on you.” He growled.  
   
“My feet do feel a bit lighter…” Yona commented, looking at the burns on them along with her injuries. “Where is Yoo-lan? Is she safe? She protected me when Gobi tried to…”  
   
“I ran into her on my way here, some of that bastard’s goons tried to hold her back as she was trying to rescue you.” Jae-ha explained. “Kuelbo was with her though when I left, though I probably shouldn’t have given him a chance to escape…” he grit his teeth.  
   
“Kuelbo came back for Yoo-lan? That’s great!” Yona smiled, though she coughed again.  
   
Jae-ha couldn’t help but smile at her expression. “… You’re too kind, Yona dear. After everything that man put us through…” he shook his head, though stiffened. “… He didn’t… Try anything did he? I was worried when you didn’t return to the cell…”  
   
Yona blinked a few times. “Huh? Oh no he just slept next to me while watching me as a prisoner, and besides when you told him a beast like lightning would rip out his throat if he asked me about it and I let him think that Hak would kill him since I didn’t know he was married at that time.” She giggled, though started coughing badly again.  
   
Jae-ha frowned and hugged her close. “… I was worried sick about you… After the way he treated you before and I couldn’t protect you… I’m glad you’re alive and safe now.”  
   
Yona attempted to get her coughing under control, smiling at him. “Thank you for rescuing me again.” She chuckled.  
   
“It’s always a pleasure.” He said, smiling warmly at her as he caressed her hair. What she mumbled in her sleep was still on his mind, he was even questioning if what he heard was real. But this really wasn’t the time or place to ask. He found himself pressing his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he was catching his breath as his wounds were getting the best of him. “Yona dear… I…”  
   
“J-Jae-ha?” Yona flushed from him being so close, then realized he was losing his balance as she helped guide him to rest against the wall. “Jae-ha you’re hurt even worse than before! You came back for me even when you’re like this?” she whimpered.  
   
“I-I’m fine… Just give me a moment…” Jae-ha panted. “The smoke probably got to me a bit maybe if I can just find some water…”  
   
Yona nodded, standing up and searching right away as they seemed near the food storage for the castle, finding a vat nearby _. ‘I’ve got to find water fast, don’t die on me Jae-ha not now!’_ she rushed over, opening the casing and dipping her hand into the cool liquid to find it was water… But no ladle in sight. _‘What do I do now?’_ she whimpered, glancing back to see Jae-ha breathing heavily. Her mind in a panic, she did the only thing she could think of, she scooped up the water into her mouth, rushing back over to her Green Dragon that lazily opened his eyes.  
   
“ _Yona dear, don’t wander off…!!!”_ the Ryokuryuu’s eyes widened when Yona pressed her lips against his, passing the water to him through the kiss.  
   
Once she finished Yona pulled back a bit, her face red as their eyes met but something in Jae-ha’s brain snapped, he reached a hand behind her head and pulled her back down as he kissed her, tracing his tongue over her lips and just finally letting go all those urges and feelings he’d been holding back.  
   
Startled, Yona pulled back a bit. “W-wait t-there’s no more w-water…” she said, blushing worse as he pulled her down for another kiss, her hand clutching at his shoulder as she clumsily tried to kiss him back, her heart hammering away in her chest as part of her was cheering in joy while utterly embarrassed.  
   
Jae-ha hummed as their lips parted, smiling warmly at her. “I guess I just mistook your lovely salvia as more water, Yona dear…” he teased, holding her close. “I’ll stop if you dislike it so much.”  
   
Yona’s face was about as red as her hair now, she shook her head timidly. “ _J-Jae-ha…. I…”_ she felt a lump in her throat, one that was burning as she wanted to just finally yell out her feelings now that she had him here, but since her voice couldn’t come out she responded with pressing her lips back against his, kissing him full on this time.  
   
Jae-ha eagerly returned the kiss, savoring every moment as his fingers weaved into her hair and caressed her cheek. “ _Yona dear…”_ he breathed, his breath hot against hers and they only parted when Yona started coughing again, she kept struggling trying to speak as she wanted to blurt out her confession to him but kept failing as she’d have another coughing fit. He frowned at that, pulling away and realizing he needed to get her out of this place as they could hear the fire still spreading through the castle. So he got back onto his feet, lifting her up into his arms and rushing to the nearest balcony to jump to the ground below. “Let’s get you to Yoon right away so he can treat your wounds.” He smiled, kissing her forehead as he whispered into her ear. “… After that we can have a little talk… Because I love you too, Yona dear.”


	2. Can You Hear My Voice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate take on Chapter 176 but with JaeYona!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an anon sent me an ask how Hak would react to figuring out Yona has a crush on Jae-ha and that got me thinking how he would react and tease Yona, falling back into his role when she was in love with Soo-won and even show her support. So going with the idea off the last prompt that the water kiss happened with Jae-ha (maybe minus his confession at the end instead him still wondering if he heard it wrong her talking in her sleep confession) and chapter 176 gave me ideas of Hak pushing Yona to tell him XD So here is that I also made a manga edit even with it before writing this, I’ll put a short flashback here of Hak calling her out on it in Xing as the anon suggested

_“Oh, don’t worry I’m not expecting anything. I just thought it would be ok if I told you, that’s all.” Hak held up a hand, trying to calm down the stuttering princess as she was blushing profoundly when he brought up he meant his loud confession yesterday. “Besides, you already have somebody you like, don’t you?”_  
   
 _Yona’s eyes nearly shot out of her head. **“W-WHAATTT? HOW DID YOU-“**_  
   
 _“You’re really obvious princess, besides I was the one that called you out on your last crush wasn’t I?” Hak asked with a slight chuckle. “As usual you’re into pretty boys with the way you look at Droopy Eyes…”_  
   
 _“ **DON’T TELL HIM!** ” Yona immediately covered his mouth, sighing with relief that said Green Dragon was busy talking to Yoon so he didn’t hear them. She was blushing madly as she glared at her guardian. “H-hak really I’m sorry about yesterday but please, please, please don’t tease me right now! And don’t let Jae-ha find out!” she shut her eyes and her cheeks were blazing with her blush. “L-look Hak I’m sorry I can’t return your feelings just…. You’ve always been family to me, I l-love you but like how I love Yoon and the dragons, you’ve been like a brother to me all my life!”_  
   
 _Hak just found himself smiling at her reaction, her blushing face as so cute he could watch it for hours and he took satisfaction he knew her well enough that his suspicion was right. “Hey, it’s ok. I told you I don’t expect anything already. Just that you’re happy with the path you’ve chosen.” He stroked her hair for a moment. “But really you should tell Droopy Eyes you like him already, you’re going to implode you keep holding it in like that.”_  
   
 _“B-but Hak I’m too young for him!” Yona whined softly, trying to make sure their group didn’t hear her. “I doubt he even looks at me that way.”_  
   
 _Hak looked at her like she was crazy, running a hand through his hair. After all there were times he picked up on the Green Dragon’s affection towards Yona but always backed off out of respect for the Thunder Beast. “Princess just tell him and let the man decide for himself. Better yet I’ll just tell him and show you-“_  
   
 _“ **NO!** ” Yona attempted punching him a few times to make him stop, she grumbled as he caught her hands and held her back. “I’ll do anything but please don’t tell him!”_  
   
 _“Even give me your share of Yoon’s rice balls at dinner?” Hak joked._  
   
 _“Done.” Yona huffed. “Just **PLEASE** keep it a secret until I choose to tell him ok?”_  
 

* * *

  
   
Yona slowly opened her eyes as that memory had come to her in her dreams as she had rested after being rescued from that fire at the castle while she was still a hostage in Sen Province. She overheard Yoon talking with the dragons about their injuries and how she might have a burn in her throat or inhaled too much smoke. She couldn’t talk while Yoon was treating her injured feet so that must have been the case, Shin-ah was sitting by her and helping communicate as Yoon was rushed off to treat other patients but he growled at Hak and Jae-ha to take it easy due to their injuries.  
   
“We have water here Yona.” Shin-ah mentioned, but blinked as she saw Yona’s entire face turn red just remembering her kiss with Jae-ha, she immediately hid her face under the blanket, making the Green Dragon chuckle at her reaction.  
   
 _‘Something happened between those two…’_ Hak thought to himself, noticing Yona’s skittish behavior and Jae-ha’s smug smile on his face looking at her. _‘Well she did say after he blurted out she’s dear to him that she wanted to tell him that she likes him…’_ he recalled a conversation he had with the princess just before she got kidnapped.  
   
After Shin-ah left to get food Hak’s stomach growled and he grumbled as he sat up. “I can’t take this, I’ll go too.”  
   
“Now Hak, Yoon said to take it easy.” Jae-ha reminded him.  
   
“Meat is my medicine.” The Thunder Beast shrugged, getting a robe to wear and turning as Yona’s stomach growled loudly.  
   
Jae-ha chuckled as he bent over by the princess, smiling with amusement as she was still hiding her face. “Yona dear, do you want to go get some food? I can be your legs and carry you if your feet hurt…”  
   
Yona tossed around a bit under the covers, unable to speak and she didn’t want to show her face.  
   
“Princess come on, your stomach is sounding like a beast under there.” Hak lifted the covers and his eyes widened at the sight of the redheaded girl blushing bright red and looking at Hak with worried eyes as if pleading not to move the blanket so that Jae-ha would see her face _. ‘…. Dang she looks adorable like this.’_ He couldn’t help but think, smiling at her as her stomach roared again and quickly handed her cloak so she could hide under that. “Come on how about I take you? Droopy Eyes might drop you with how beat up he is.”  
   
Yona slowly sat up and nodded, trying to hide her face against Hak as she got her cloak on so the Green Dragon wouldn’t see her, though he caught a sight of her blushing face and was still smiling. “Don’t push yourselves ok?” Jae-ha called to them as he joined Kija in watching over Gobi.  
   
Yona sighed as she stepped out of the tent, then blinked rapidly when Hak picked her up. _‘Hak!!! Don’t do that, your wounds!’_ she struggled to speak but nothing came out.  
   
Hak sighed as he walked along holding her. “You know you looked like you were going to explode back there with your face that red…”  
   
Yona swore her blush got worse with him calling her out on it. _‘He’d tease the hell out of me if he knew what happened!!’_ she thought to herself, blushing as that water kiss with her Ryokuryuu was still fresh on her mind.  
   
Seeing as they were a bit away from the tent, Hak just thought he might as well ask her straight out. “So have you told Droopy Eyes that you like him?”  
   
 _‘HAK!!! Of all the things to ask me when I can’t talk?!’_ Yona wanted to scream at him, but she just ended up huffing and puffing as her voice couldn’t come.  
   
Hak stared at her in silence for a few moments until she finally shook her head. “… No? With the way he’s grinning like an idiot and you’re being so shy I assumed something happened… I mean, you want to tell him don’t you?”  
   
 _‘Hak I can’t talk right now how could I have told him?!’_ Yona tried to shout but once again nothing came out. She grumbled as she really did want to tell her Green Dragon and was cut off earlier when she tried, and once they got away from the fire she did try to tell him but her voice was gone already…  
   
Hak seemed to somewhat figure out what she was trying to say. “So you want me to tell him for you since you can’t talk?” he offered, and she immediately tried to pound him with her fists for that.  
   
 _‘NO!!!’_ Yona tried to scream as he held off her fury of punches.  
   
“So what happened? He made a move on you?” Hak tried guessing once she stopped trying to beat him up and was panting for air.  
   
Yona shook her head rapidly, though blushing even worse now. She swore she was blushing all the way down to her toes at this point. She then twirled her fingers into circles, unable to look at the Thunder Beast in the eyes. _‘Well I guess you could consider it making a move but I’m still confused if he wanted to kiss me or was just delirious from the smoke…’_  
   
“Ok… Did you make a move on him?” Hak joked this time. “That had to be a disaster because you’re horrible at flirting.”  
   
Yona smacked him on the chest for that one _. ‘Nobody asked you Hak!’_  
   
“Seriously princess what happened? Did he kiss you or something?” Hak just threw out there randomly, then his eyes widened at her reaction, her face turned so red it blended with her hair and he swore steam was coming out of her ears. She smacked his shoulder a few times trying to tell him to let her go that she could walk on her own but he just held her tighter as she squirmed. “… He did? What when he rescued you?” he frowned when she shook her head again, still blushing and smacking his shoulder. “Stop doing that and squirming so much! I could drop you if you do that. I mean seriously isn’t that what you wanted? You were so sure he didn’t look at you that way…”  
   
Hak was interrupted shortly after as the Fire Tribe made a fuss over him and the princess, though once Kye-sook appeared he quickly ducked into corner and tried to make his way back to the medical tent. “Damn… I wanted to eat more meat but I don’t want to see that advisor right now.”  
   
 _‘Hak! I can walk on my own you’re going to make your wounds worse! Put me down!’_ Yona smacked at his shoulder again, panting into his ear as she struggled to speak. But then blinked as she looked up to see Jae-ha flying in the sky and then landing right in front of them. _‘Jae-ha?! What are you doing you should be resting back in the tent!’_ she struggled to talk again though blushed seeing her crush once again.  
   
“Oh hey Droopy Eyes, thought you were resting.” Hak shrugged, chuckling at his timing and Yona looking like she was trying to scold the Green Dragon out but couldn’t speak.  
   
“I was but Tae-jun got this medicine from that advisor guy.” Jae-ha said, holding up a little white bottle. “He said it’s medicine for Yona dear’s throat, Yoon checked it out and said it should be ok as he was using on other soldiers just now.”  
   
Hak turned back to see the advisor wasn’t too far away from them, he shrugged and handed the princess off to the Ryokuryuu. “Take her back to the medical tent, it’s best if that guy doesn’t see her right now. You can get her away faster after all.”  
   
 _‘HAK!!!’_ Yona looked at the Thunder Beast like he was crazy handing her off like that, but then froze in a massive blush as Jae-ha held her and handed her the little bottle. She realized that this was Hak’s way of giving her an excuse to be alone with Jae-ha, but she still wanted to strangle her best friend for still pushing her like this, knowing how badly embarrassed she was.  
   
“Right, let’s go Yona dear.” Jae-ha smiled, taking a few jumps to get them away and landing a bit away from the tent, carrying her and musing how she was still blushing like mad. “Hopefully the medicine can help your throat so you recover faster, but there was something I wanted to tell you Yona….” He smiled, looking at her as he held her near eye level. “I mean, while you could talk I heard you say something that I was wondering about when I found you in the fire…”  
   
Yona tilted her head at that, not sure what he was talking about. Her heart still hammering away as he held her close, drinking down that medicine though it made her start coughing again.  
   
“You dear?” Jae-ha looked alarmed as he placed her down and frowned seeing her clearly in pain as she coughed away, clutching at her throat. “I should go get Yoon…”  
   
Yona then grabbed at his robes as he turned to jump. “Haaa… J-Jae-ha… C-can you hear me?” she breathed, looking up at him while still blushing.  
   
“Well it looks like the medicine worked.” Jae-ha smiled, looking like he wanted to hug her but hesitated seeing how skittish she was acting earlier. “Still let’s head back to the tent so you can rest-“  
   
 _“I love you Jae-ha.”_  
   
Jae-ha froze right in place, looking down at the red head with his eyes wide in shock. Just like in the fire he was questioning if he was hearing things or hallucinating.  
   
“I wanted to… Tell you… Finally…” Yona coughed again, smiling at him. “Did you hear me? I’m so glad I finally got it out.” She chuckled weakly. “I tried when you told me that I’m important to you but… I-I hesitated back there and-“ she was cut off by the Ryokuryuu finally just snapping, lifting her into his arms and kissing her deeply.  
   
Jae-ha held her tight as his lips traced hers, kissing her lips over and over as he just let go completely, pouring all his feelings for the redhead as he held her, only stopping when he heard her coughing again and struggling to breath. He smiled as he pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers. “…. I heard you say that when I found you… I couldn’t believe it at first but… Here you’re saying it now…” he chuckled, looking right into her eyes with admiration burning in them.  
   
 _“I did?”_ Yona blushed madly, not realizing she had said it in her unconscious state. His sudden kiss back there completely making sense after she gave him that water with her mouth. “I-I… I hesitated before because I was worried that you might not-“  
   
Jae-ha smiled and hushed her with another kiss, a longer one this time as he stroked her hair with one hand, parting lips as she coughed once again. “You asked me once what I think of you, and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to bother you or make things awkward but… The truth is…. I love you, Yona dear.” He whispered against her lips.  
   
Yona felt her eyes well up with tears, bursting with happiness hearing that her feelings were mutual, it was such a shock she didn’t even know hot to process it and she felt her heart had stopped. Did Hak know and that was why he was pushing her to confess? She found herself crying now as she hugged him tightly. “ _You do…?_ I…. I never expected and thought that…” she struggled to find her words as she coughed again. “I thought for sure I was too young for you and…” she couldn’t help but think back to Awa when he teased her that she needed to fill out a bit more.  
   
Jae-ha chuckled and shook his head. “I would think earlier would have banished that kind of thought from your mind.” He teased, kissing at her jaw now.  
   
Yona swore she couldn’t blush any deeper. “… I was just trying to give you water after all… I-I didn’t mean to…”  
   
“But you sure didn’t fight me that hard and even kissed me back, though not at first.” Jae-ha teased further, planting butterfly kisses on her neck. “Part of me just couldn’t hold back after hearing you professing your love in your sleep.”  
   
“W-well I didn’t know that!” Yona protested, coughing once more. “Also I don’t have experience kissing like you do….” She grumbled.  
   
Jae-ha grinned as he hovered his lips over hers. “Would you like some lessons, Yona darling?” he hummed, doing a spin on his usual nickname for her.  
   
Yona felt her cheeks burn at the offer. “… M-maybe…” she groaned as she started coughing again.  
   
“Perhaps when you’re fully healed.” Jae-ha smiled, kissing her forehead, lifting her up into his arms again. “For now let’s get you back to the tent to rest as we can just talk for now.” He nuzzled his nose against hers. “I can’t wait to see everyone else’s reaction I have to admit, though I’d had an feeling Hak already knew with the way he tried to hint to me to go ahead and hit on you.”  
   
“He what?!” Yona nearly shouted but her voice couldn’t go that high. “… I told him not to tell you until I decided!” she grumbled.  
   
“Well he didn’t tell me, just basically tried to call me out on my feelings, something I had been doing to him for a while I have to admit.” Jae-ha chuckled, shaking his head. “I didn’t realize he meant that you felt the same way, probably just trying to help you, Yona dear. Just how long have you been hiding your little crush on me?”  
   
Yona felt her cheeks heat up as she looked away _. “… Since the Nadai…”_ she mumbled.  
   
“Oh really now? I should have figured that out with the way you were so upset with it hurting me…” Jae-ha smirked at that. “I guess because I was dealing with my own denial at the time, it’s why your question threw me off asking what I thought of you. I was just trying to be mindful of Hak’s feelings after the loud confession he did recently…”  
   
“That’s actually when Hak found out, when I tried to apologize for not feeling the same he called me out on liking you.” Yona admitted, still blushing madly.  
   
Jae-ha smirked at that, remembering how Hak mentioned her heart seemed stable now, perhaps this was what he was talking about then. “Well then, I guess this means we’re starting a courtship Princess Yona?” he teased, using her formal title for a change.  
   
Yona blushed once again hearing him say that. “… I-I guess… I mean… If that’s ok with you… I…” she stammered, eyes darting all over as she started coughing again. “You just never seemed like the type to tie down to one girl…”  
   
“Ahh so that was the other thing bugging you.” Jae-ha smiled warmly. “See that’s what happened that time and why I never went back to the Red Light, it felt lonely and you were on my mind the whole time. You’ve become the princess of my heart and completely ensnared me Yona love, brought out the chain and wrapped it around my heart and I’m ready to give this a try and see if it works.” He kissed her cheek that felt warm against his lips from her constant blushing. “All I know is that I want to be by your side Yona dear, always.”  
   
Yona smiled wide at that, finally getting the courage to kiss him this time. “… And that’s all I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also did Manga edits for this chapter you can see them here:  
> https://rollzerox.tumblr.com/post/185433360908/i-couldnt-help-myself-xd-this-scene-was-running?is_related_post=1


	3. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to the fort during the Sei Arc Jae-ha finds Yona is in need of water more than he realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by farrah87:  
> During Sei arc after Jaeha and Zeno found Yona in the forest being attacked by those sei soldiers. Jaeha carried Yona to go after Lily, right?? But Yona is actually extremely exhausted, and suffered extreme dehydration. Jaeha took an initiative to give her water, but Jaeha can't hold back his feeling anymore while see her in such a weakened state. Jaeha confess his love while giving her water

Jae-ha was on his way back to the Sei fort with Yona on his back, jumping as fast as he could but then he noticed Yona getting slightly slump against him, her grip weakening so he quickly landed and caught her before she fell off his back. “ ** _Yona dear?!_** ” he shouted, holding her fragile frame as she mumbled something about hurrying to Lily. “… Gah I knew we should have stopped for some water, she must be suffering dehydration.” He immediately looked around for a water source, slipping his arm under her legs to carry her as he took another jump to find a river nearby.  
   
Jae-ha placed her down and cupped some water into his hand, using his arm to prop the princess against his chest as he brought the liquid to her lips. “Here Yona dear, drink something.” He said, but she stirred and her eyes were closed, the water just dripping down her lips as she didn’t drink it. “ **Damn it.** ” He swore, hugging her tight. “She probably avoiding drinking anything due to them serving Nadai… Her reflexes are still kicking in to not drink but if I don’t do something she could…” his heart stopped thinking the worst, that here he found her alive only to still lose her. “Yona dear… _Please_.” He dipped his hand back into the river to try again, but she still didn’t drink as the water just covered her face. He brushed his hand over her cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. “ _Yona_ … Don’t leave my side please, I can’t… You’re too important to me to lose you now that I…”  
   
Jae-ha couldn’t take it, seeing her so defenseless and weakened his panicked mind knew he had to do something, so he took another batch of water and pressed it another his own lips, keeping it in his mouth as he pressed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth to open with his tongue as he helped the water pass to her. Closing his eyes as he was lost in the sweet taste of her lips, part of him didn’t want to part with her.  
   
Yona twitched for a moment, then slowly opened her eyes, her blush covering her whole face as she saw her rescuer kissing her while giving her water and it made her heart hammer in her chest. She closed her eyes just before Jae-ha opened his, frowning thinking she still wasn’t conscious when he pulled back, caressing her cheek.  
   
“Forgive this pervert for stealing a kiss Yona dear but it was an emergency.” Jae-ha whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. “… But a man cannot stand by while the girl he loves is suffering so much. You’re really amazing you know, surviving all that and staying so strong, I swear that strength despite your appearance is what captivated me so much. Be it this dragon’s blood or my own feelings it doesn’t matter, I’ll stay by your side until you don’t need me anymore and be your legs whenever you ask it of me. Just don’t… Don’t give up yet Yona dear, even though I know I’m more like a big loving brother to you that’s fine… As long as you’re safe and happy I can’t ask for anything more.”  
   
_“J-Jae-ha…”_ Yona mumbled as she opened her eyes, blushing deeply as she heard every word, her eyes wide with surprise hearing her Green Dragon felt that way about her. She had more recently figured out she was in love with Jae-ha but had convinced herself he didn’t see her as a woman at all.  
   
“Yona dear.” Jae-ha sighed with relief, thinking she just woke up. “Good you’re alright. You nearly passed out there, here have some water.” He scooped up some more water with his hand, bringing it to her lips.  
   
_‘I think I forgot how to drink.’_ Yona thought to herself, still blushing like mad. She hesitated, looking at the Ryokuryuu lost in his eyes for a few moments before finally taking a drink of the water, coughing shortly after as she didn’t realize just how parched she really was. “T-thank you, Jae-ha… Really…”  
   
“My pleasure, always willing to help a lady in need.” Jae-ha smiled, going back to his normal demeanor thinking she didn’t hear him. “Anyway let’s continue then if you’re ok.” He tried to stand up, but she grabbed at his robe to stop him.  
   
_“…. I…. I feel the same way.”_ Yona said timidly, still blushing as she avoided eye contact.  
   
Jae-ha blinked. “Yona dear, what are you-“ he was cut off when she yanked on his robes to pull him down for a kiss, and the dam burst on his self-restraint. His arms wrapped around the princess tightly as he kissed her back, holding her close as she reached up a hand to brush his cheek and tangle into his emerald hair as they kissed.  
   
Once they parted lips, Yona was blushing terribly, immediately looking away. “I-I ummm yeah w-we should hurry t-to save Lily you know.” She quickly stood up as she stammered away, her heart going a mile a minute.  
   
Jae-ha just smiled at that, musing how cutely innocent she looked despite just yanking him down for a kiss like that, but he could tease her about that later once everyone was safe. He stood up, leaning forward to kiss her cheek from behind as he whispered into her ear before lifting her back into his arms to return to jumping. _“… I love you, Yona dear.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to do, thanks so much for the request! ^^ I totally see their conversation going further after Lily is safe and etc XD And leading into Yona talking to Lily all about it


	4. Take a Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate take on the Xing arc where Hak was taken captured with the other dragons instead of Jae-ha, who in a spur of the moment tells the princess just how precious she is to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from farrah87:  
> Happened in Xing arc. Instead of Jaeha being captured, it was Hak who got captured along with the other dragons. So Jaeha accompany Yona to go to negotiate with Soowon. Along the way Yona got hyperventilation, so Jaeha tried to soothe her and calm her down. When they rest for a night in the tent, Jaeha blurt out his feeling to her though Jaeha also told her that he didn't expect any answer from her. He is just wanted to confess and to let her know his feeling. Yona as adorable as she is, just got embarassed, can't say anything but she snuggle up closer to Jaeha's chest and say "Thank You Jaeha..." And Jaeha kiss her forehead "Rest well Yona dear".
> 
> Sure thing! Thanks for both of these prompts!

_“Droopy Eyes stay with the princess, if anything goes wrong use that leg of yours to get her as far away from here as possible.”_  
   
 _“The dragons have taken serious injuries!”_  
   
 _“I will meet with Soo-won and negotiate with him and see if war can be avoided.”_  
   
 _“In the meantime, your companions are hostages and will be killed if Soo-won attacks.”_  
   
 _“I have some business partners in Ryuusui, Jae-ha meet us there after you and the princess head to Sensui.”_  
   
The events of earlier were still flashing through Jae-ha’s mind as he leapt into the sky, Yona clutching to his back the whole way. Hak and the other dragons merely went into town for supplies and secure their way out when they were attacked and captured. Jae-ha knew that Hak must have warned the others that their actions could have sparked war and that was why he and Kija didn’t fight back and were severely injured. Once Yona tried to negotiate with Princess Kouren it was decided she’d try to meet with Soo-won to avoid this war, Vold and Algira were to accompany them but Jae-ha knew he could get Yona to where she need to go faster by himself, so he allowed them to go ahead with their lead while he was taking Yona to go see Lily, her one idea as to how to get in contact with Soo-won. The whole way Yona was breathing heavily as she was trying to stay strong but it was clear she was having a panic attack, worried everyone would die if they didn’t rush.  
   
“… Yona dear, we can stop for a bit to rest if needed.” Jae-ha offered after a moment, it was already dark and they had been traveling for a while now.  
   
Yona shook her head. “… If we don’t hurry, then everyone will….” She sobbed, then started hyperventilating.  
   
“ ** _Yona?!_** ” Jae-ha turned to see her panicked face, she clutched at her throat as she couldn’t breathe. “Hold on we’re landing!” he immediately stopped and put her down, trying to talk her down from her panic. “Breathe out slowly.” He pat her back as she was crying and gasping for air. It took a few moments for her to finally relax and pass out in his arms, mumbling she was fine.  
   
Jae-ha frowned at that, lifting her up and sighing. “… She’s just a sixteen year old girl, to have this weight on her shoulders… I can’t imagine how frightened she is right now.” He sighed as he was scared himself of losing their family. He himself had recently come to call his place with the Happy Hungry Bunch home, something he thought he’d never say. As much as he never wanted anything to do with the Four Dragons and their master they had become an important part of his life _… Especially Yona._ The young princess had captured his heart for some time now but he was content with keeping it one sided.  
   
“Take it easy, rest for a bit.” He pressed his lips against her forehead as he carried her into the forest, setting her against a tree as he put together the small tent he took with for travel. It was usually the tent she shared with Yoon but since it was only the two of them they didn’t need a large one so he made sure he grabbed that before leaving. Yona stirred a few times but didn’t open her eyes until after a few hours passed when she was already laying down in the tent in her bedroll, feeling a warm cup pressed against her cheek.  
   
 _“Jae-ha…?”_ she slowly sat up.  
   
“Here, drink something.” Jae-ha smiled at her, having caught a few fish in the nearby river and made a fire to cook them up while she slept. “You need to keep your strength up, Hak would have my head if he knew I let you push yourself this much.” He tried to joke, handing her a tree branch with some of the fish on it.  
   
 _“… Thank you.”_ Yona frowned, her mind obviously still on their companions as she picked at her food. “I’m sorry for scaring you I just…”  
   
“It’s understandable, but trust me those guys are as lively as ever.” Jae-ha tried to assure her, tapping his temple. “I’d know if they were in danger right now, Zeno said before when I was drugged by the Nadai my presence felt weak. And I know Hak is probably the most stubborn to stay alive no matter what they do, heck I’d probably feel his wrath since we became the five dragons last week he said.”  
   
Yona giggled at that, it was something Hak was joking about with Algira saying he was the fifth dragon, much to Kija’s protests.  
   
“Really Yona dear, get some rest. We’ll reach Sensui in no time in the morning with my leg.” Jae-ha smiled warmly at her when she finished eating. “Hopefully Lily dear can help us out. If not maybe Vold’s contact will come through. Whatever it takes, we’ll safe them, I know it.” He tried to stay confident for her, even though his own nerves were all over the place.  
   
 _“… You too.”_ Yona reached out and stroked his cheek. “Don’t worry so much about the others not being here. I know I’m not that dependable, but I’m right here by your side.”  
   
 _“Yona…”_ Jae-ha felt his cheek redden under her hand, her actions making his heart flutter as she saw right through him. He smiled and reached up to grab her hand. “Hey, big brother is supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around.”  
   
“You’re trying to stay strong for me, but I know you’re worried too.” Yona smiled, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest as they lay back on the blankets together. “I’m not very strong and since I’m still a weak girl but I’ll do everything I can.”  
   
Jae-ha frowned at that, stroking her crimson hair. “…. You’re one of the strongest women I’ve ever met, no, the strongest person I’ve ever seen.” He said, looking into her surprised eyes that looked up at him. “Your passion and strong will captivates me, your inner strength is compelling, makes me want to care for you always and keep you safe, because you’re precious to me.” He stroked her cheek as she was blushing hearing this.  
   
 _“J-J-Jae-ha….”_ Yona was shocked, unable to form a reply as she was blushing hard. She had once asked the Green Dragon what he thought of her and he refused to answer. Now that she heard it, she felt her heart was going to explode.  
   
Jae-ha smiled at her expression, musing how cute she looked as he wrapped his arms around her. “…. Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything or an answer Yona dear, I just wanted you to know how dear you are to me. I’ll follow you wherever you lead and be your legs whenever you ask… Because I love you, Yona dear.”  
   
Yona was frozen, unable to process what was just told to her. _Jae-ha loved her?_ For how long? Since when did he see her as…? She felt her whole world being turned upside down and she couldn’t manage to form a reply as he slowly released her, petting her on the head.  
   
“Time for sleepy sleep.” Jae-ha hummed, closing his eyes. “Get some rest Yona dear.”  
   
Yona was still trying to process everything he said, plus get her beating heart to slow down. She questioned how did she feel in all this? Lately she had been noticing she was enjoying his company in their group and even Kalgan called her out on staring at him too much _. ‘When did Jae-ha become so… Special to me?’_ she questioned, closing her eyes as she felt tears welling up, she snuggled closer to his chest as she managed one response. _“Thank you Jae-ha…”_  
   
Jae-ha smiled, kissing her forehead. _“Rest well, Yona dear…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt it made sense they'd split up from Vold & Algira to cover more ground especially since Jae-ha can fast travel, and then they meet up at Ogi's place later which maybe like how she kissed Hak there, Jae-ha gets yanked down for a kiss and that's her response XD


End file.
